Calor
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: -Kirito-Kun podemos comer helado?, hace mucho calor?-le había preguntado mientras se acercaba sensualmente a su costado y le daba un casto beso en sus labios. One Shot KiriAsu


**Hola a todos, este pequeño One Shot va dedicado a **L' Fleur Noir, **este es mi agradecimiento por mi regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Espero que les guste, pues salió de una loca idea por este calor. En definitiva las alucinaciones por el clima no con buenas jejejejeje**

**Vamos a la pequeña historia.**

**CALOR**

Maldito Calor

Se sentía sofocado por el verano del momento

Su camisa se pegaba a su pecho como una segunda piel y en esos momentos era en los que pensaba

¿Por qué me gusta el negro?

¿Por qué los veranos de Japón tenían que ser tan calientes?

¿Por el cambio climático?

¿Por qué tenía que estar en ese lugar?

Cuestiones que se reproducían una y otra vez en la mente del espadachín negro mientras se acomodaba sobre la dura superficie de su asiento. No estaría de tan mal humor si estuviera en la gran piscina cerca de su casa o en una de las playas de Alfheim, en ese momento podía estar en algún otro lugar con aire acondicionado y no bajo el ardiente infierno de ese día. Pero no, permanecía sentado en esa incomoda banca de parque esperando a que su amada y terca espadachín terminara de disfrutar el enorme helado que él le compro cumpliendo así uno de sus caprichos, solo bastaba con observar aquellos ojos dulces para que cumpliera como idiota sus peticiones.

-Kirito-Kun podemos comer helado?, hace mucho calor?-le había preguntado mientras se acercaba sensualmente a su costado y le daba un casto beso en sus labios

Para su desgracia no tuvo reparos en cumplirle su petición quedando como un idiota mientras la observaba degustarlo. Se suponía que debían de estar en su casa estudiando para los exámenes finales, tenía que ayudar a Asuna a comprender aquellos códigos binarios que en la clase de sistemas le habían enseñado y el cómo amante de ese campo comprendía de sobra, pero no, tenían que estar en ese lugar y el muriéndose de calor.

Su lado racional le contestaba que debían de marcharse, pero con el sofocante calor su cuerda parte inteligente decidió tomarse esas vacaciones adelantadas que en su escuela se rehusaban a darles para que se preparasen para los exámenes finales y su cercana graduación. En verdad Kirito sabia la respuesta de su mal humor, pero no quiere admitirla y eso era otra cosa que lo enojaba.

Estaba la posibilidad de negarse a comprarle ese helado, pero no le apetecía enfrentarse a la explosiva forma de ser su pareja y que su integridad física estuviera en juego, la conocía, sabia como era. El carácter estrepitoso de la dueña de aquellas joyas ámbar, que tenía por ojos era muy fácil de alterar. Cualquier persona que lo viera ahí tranquila pensaría que se trataba de una joven de clase alta, comprensiva, refinada y educada, con un carácter sumiso que derretiría a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Error, nunca estarías preparado para lo que a esa hermosa mujer de largos cabellos naranja se le ocurriera.

Una emboscada, un mohín, una sonrisa amarga y resultabas en un combate a toda velocidad contra tu cuerpo.

Sin embargo existía otra razón mucho más poderosa para no negarse ante cualquier petición de esa hermosa mujer. Una razón que prefería no indagar en ese momento porque su amigo estaba demasiado despierto para su gusto.

Para aminorar un poco su frustración agradecía que ese parque al que solían frecuentar, a esas horas del día fuera poco transitado, pues se podían ver sol personas que pasaban por su frente aunque no se detenían. Hacía un calor abrazador pero bajo la sombra de ese árbol con el sonido del agua que caía de la fuente a su lado se hallaba la mayor, quien lo ignoraba saboreando su helado. Sus ojos negros como el carbón la observaban sin disimularlo, admirando con pervertida mente como la lengua de su amada salía al encuentro de la deliciosa crema helada y sus labios rojos por el frio degustaban el contorno relamiéndose después con una sonrisa de triunfo. Su imaginación comenzó a volar sola, como deseaba que esos labios y esa magnífica lengua hicieran su trabajo en ciertas partes de su anatomía que le clamaban por atención.

Los ojos de su amada por un momento se conectaron a los suyo, sudo frio por el brillo que vio en ellos y sin piedad ni misericordia ella le dio una mordida al inofensivo helado esparciendo un poco en el césped. Instintivamente Kirito encogió su cuerpo ante la sola idea de que su pobre amigo fuera atacado de esa manera, consiente de su problema en la parte inferior utilizo su mochila para tapar la evidencia, mientras aquellos ojos volvían a verle.

-Que sucede Kirito-Kun, estas bien?-le pregunto con una voz demasiado inocente, mientras que agarraba su largo cabello y lo colocaba sobre su hombro izquierdo dejando su blanco cuello al descubierto, el helado aun lo degustaba y ahora sacaba su lengua con más sensualidad, que al pobre peli negro le parecía que estaba en cámara lenta.

-No, no pasa nada-mintió tratando de alejar sus ojos de aquella imagen.

-Sabe delicioso sabes?, me gustaría que fuera agua helada, para satisfacer a este sediento cuerpo-dijo con su mano libre mientras se acariciaba sensualmente su cuello-tengo mucho calor y este helado no me ayuda mucho-le dio una sonrisa-que crees que deba hacer Kazuto?- antes de que el peli negro le respondiera ella volvió a las lamidas de arriba abajo consumiéndose el helado poco a poco cada vez que entraba la punta en el interior de la húmeda cavidad de la mujer.

Si, el espadachín negro podía sugerirle varias cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Cosas muy explicitas que Kirito le encantaba sentir, porque imaginaba esa hermosa cabellera entre sus piernas. Quiso apartar la mirada pero no podía, en verdad que no podía, aquella fuerza legendaria que todos le conocían, se desvanecía frente a la dueña de sus afectos, se volvía gelatina y no podía pensar con claridad, ese calor que lo inundaba por el verano no ayudaba en nada.

Por su lado Asuna sonrió con más satisfacción dejando a un lado su labor para concentrarse en el semblante contrariado de su amado, quien dijo que no se podían usar viejos trucos del verano para alimentar tus ojos con tan sensual escena?. Ella también estaba deseando más contacto, pero como buena estratega y vengadora debía de darle una lección a su amado.

-Tu cuerpo está bien Kazu?-pregunto de manera melosa, haciendo abrir los ojos en sorpresa al pelinegro. Sus manos pasaron sensualmente por sus pechos desabrochando dos botones de su camisa- no crees que está haciendo demasiado calor?-otro botón se abrió y sus piernas se movieron un poco alzando su falda a solo centímetros de sus partes privadas-En verdad quieres ir a tu casa a estudiar?

La tranquila y sensual voz lo saco de su ensoñación, acaso ella estaba jugando para hacerlo caer?, no se necesitaba ser un genio para interpretar aquella escena. Kirito estaba seguro que la mujer no tardaría mucho tiempo en notar la mochila que cubría su entrepierna y que ocultaba un gran problema.

-eh, si…si debemos irnos, se hace tarde

Asuna negó encogiéndose de hombros con fingido desinterés, regreso a su ardua tarea de saborear su helado que empezaba a derretirse sobre sus dedos. Otra vez Kirito no perdía ningún detalle de los movimientos de sus labios y lengua.

En un momento debió de tragar grueso y aplacar con más fuerza su mochila debido a que una parte del helado cayó sobre el pecho de su mujer.

-Oh, que frio es refrescante-el escote de su brasier se notaba con claridad tras abrir otro botón. Sus labios de forma sensual alcanzaron una parte de lo derramado, pero noto que la otra se había ido a lugares que no era fácil alcanzarlo. Sonrió jubilosa como quien gana una guerra y se dispuso a terminar el silencio que inundaba a su pareja.

Se levantó con sutileza colocándose frente al menor y se inclinó levemente para quedar a solo centímetros, podía sentir su aliento acelerarse. Kirito perdido en sus propios pensamientos buscando imágenes que le bajaran la calentura, se sobresaltó al notar la repentina cercanía y más cuando sintió los fríos labios de ella sobre los suyos.

-Kazuto, me ayudas a limpiarme?-pregunto sonriendo de medio lado quitando la mochila de su lugar y colocando su mano sobre el problema de entrepierna-yo puedo ayudarte con este muchacho mientras tanto-aumento la fricción haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo-que dices?

El ultimo contenido del helado cayo al suelo cuando el espadachín negro se lanzó sobre la destello veloz y la aprisiono entre el césped y su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban ardientes en deseo

-Vas a ayudarme o vamos a tu casa a estudiar?-le pregunto nuevamente de forma tentativa

-Al diablo con eso-le respondió besándola con ardor, pero un empujón lo saco de su cuadro-pero qué?

Con una astuta sonrisa la mujer se incorporó para mirarlo con furor, se arregló sus ropajes rápidamente y dando un último vistazo al confundido joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó su trayecto a la casa Kirigaya. Kirito tomo su mochila echándosela en el hombro y corrió a su encuentro, no podía dejarlo así, debía de terminar lo que inicio.

Pensándolo a detalle "estudiar", en su cuarto y con nadie más alrededor no resultaría del todo mal. Tendría aire acondicionado y el sensual cuerpo de diosa de su amada bajo su cuerpo pidiendo mas y mas, su venganza por calentarlo estaba seguro que no la dejaría insatisfecha, juraba que podía soportar las consecuencias de sus actos, no importa que viniesen con una afilada cuchilla contra sus partes privadas o un insulto por no hacer lo que debían, lo podía soportar.

Dándole un punto más a la razón que poseía para no negarle nada a su amada: Lo tenía a sus pies y el cómo todo un caballero debía de hacer todo para complacerla y sus caprichos lo volvían tan loco que estaría atado a ella por siempre.

¿Quién dijo que el amor es comprensible y lógico?

¿Quién dijo que el calor del verano no ayuda?

Podía retractarse de sus anteriores maldiciones internas, podía darle una oportunidad al caluroso verano, con solo hacer que su amada estuviera de esa forma con él.

Hasta podía comprar en el camino más helados, favoritos de su amada, pero no para que ella los degustara, tenía una mejor idea para esa tarde.

Esa peligrosa mirada que ella le dedico no fue mejor a la que le lanzo, estallaría una batalla de voluntades, una batalla que el ganaría con mucho gusto.

**Bien chicos, gracias a todos una vez más por apoyar a esta pareja, necesitamos seguir llenando el fandom de locas historias que nos iluminen la vista y el corazon.**

**Sayo**


End file.
